Shinji Ikari Isn't Quite Shinji Ikari When He Has His Mars Bar
by YourAngstyNeighborhoodEmoTeen
Summary: Shinji's father visits him to gift him a Mars bar for all his efforts thus far before leaving again. Shinji sees more than a Mars bar but he isn't sure what, or why. Follow Shinji and journey through his own thoughts as he conquers the universe.


Shinji opened his eyes to a, by now quite familiar, ceiling. He let fourth a deep sigh and lifted himself up off of the bed and quietly left the room, as usual. He always recovered fully, not emotionally, but physically.

Shinji cooked breakfast for Misato like nothing had even changed between them, really nothing had, to Misato at least. Shinji however had a new complex apiphany about life and what it even really means to "live" in a world as dark as this.

Today he was to meet his father again, he really didn't want to. Too many emotions, anxieties, not enough sleep, darkness and isolation. Eventually Asuka entered his room and dragged him out by his foot, she dropped him at the door with a now bloody ankle and partially naked, with the exception of his boxer shorts. Even when depressed to the point of no return Shinji didn't believe in sleeping naked, even he wasn't that sick like that. Damn sinners he thought.

* * *

The whirring blade oscillation air vehicle landed atop the building across the street, shortly after his father emerged and landed on him, emotionally. Not physically, that would be confusing and weird, Shinji became very distressed and shook his head trying to empty out whatever the hell kind of thought that was. His father simply looked at him confused but stern as always.

"Shinji," he nodded.

"Hello, father," Shinji said, then bowed.

"Stop bowing to me, it wont get you my approval," he said sternly.

"Sorry," Shinji's trademark apology.

His father already felt the tension in the situation, and made quick work to disconnect himself from it.

"I have to leave now, but I uh, got you a candy bar. Kids these days still like that right?" There was silence, Shinji's eerie deadpan didn't fade in the slightest, he didn't mean anything by it, he just had a weird face.

"Either way, whether or not you like it, I'm giving you this as a small favor for your work in the Eva so far. Lately you haven't been crying about it every day and have actually begun accepting your role, so I present this candy bar to you so you know your efforts are appreciated to some extent." Ikari senior handed Shinji a candy bar cradled within jet black packaging.

After they spent another few minutes initiating their standard father-son goodbye death-stare, Shinji's father left him to his candy alone in the street. Shinji continued staring at the candy bar as he heard the mechanical fan twirler ascend back into the lowest level of the atmosphere and soon away, with his father.

The entire walk back to headquarters, he stared at the Mars bar.

* * *

Shinji exchanged his Mars bar with an icepack in the fridge, to place on the bruise that had formed on his forehead from when he walked into a telephone pole earlier. He hadn't seen it past the candy bar.

Shinji lied down on the floor of the hallway, Asuka kicked him and upon asking what his "lazy ass" was doing down there he simply told her, "I don't feel loved, not even my room should have to put up with me." Asuka flipped him off and walked away, shortly after she prepared herself a bucket of mint-pecan-strawberry icecream, composed of three separate cartons she mixed together. She however was unable to find sprinkles and scolded Shinji for stress eating all their food, she then threw out the three tubs worth of ice cream.

Shinji watched as Pen Pen dove into the trash and ate it up, Shinji was to angsty to stop the creature, he knew it would die later so he took the initiative to cook Misato an apology dinner while she was still out.

* * *

When Misato got home she immediately requested why there was a steaming penguin fresh out of the oven across the table. "He died from overdosing on iced cream, so I made dinner hoping it'd cheer you up."

"What the fuck, Shinji. Of course it doesn't. Bury him down the street, now!" Misato scolded him.

Shinji never understood why everyone had to hate him.

* * *

Shinji crept out of his bedroom, the penguin corpse was still on the table, wasted. Misato was also on the table, wasted. He quietly walked past and retrieved his candy bar, cold, he didn't know what he expected. Maybe for it to be absent? How had no one taken it, he secretly wanted them to so he wouldn't have to deal with it himself but he supposed this was life's way of telling him to man up and eat his damned Mars bar.

He took it to the bedroom, not like that, dude, stop. Get out of the gutter, Shinji.

Shinji stared at the treat, like earlier, then he remembered how well that worked out and tried to unwrap it. He tried but the only thing torn was him, between wanting to open the packaging or simply put it back in the fridge. Shinji wanted to put it back in the fridge but when he did, it felt wrong, like he shouldn't be away from it. He'd just be abandoning this bar after having done nothing but be a good obedient little cocoa and caramel rectangular prism all it's life, if he did that then he'd be no better than **them**.

Shinji placed it in the fridge, and began to tear up. Shinji sprinted down to the nearest Walmart, there he was greeted by the worker paid to do no more than that, how he envied them. He passed by a plethora of customers, trying his best to not let the amount of people nor the ruckus they created when combined bother him. Shinji grabbed a random mini-fridge, he didn't care about quantity, just quality, and ensuring that his treat would never melt. As his product was scanned he heard someone gasp loudly across the empty break in the isles, he looked to see if they were okay. Normally he wouldn't have by they sounded quite shocked. Fortunately the man was okay, simply found a rib-shatteringly good deal on ribs, as you leave you hear him gasp, _"oh my,"_ reacting to another life altering deal on something no one really cared about.

* * *

He took it to the bedroom and plugged the fridge in beside his sleeping mat, then placed the Mars bar into it. T'was perfect, it needed more though. He decided to give it a shrine, he lit some candles and put them on top of it, adding a photo of another Mars bar he printed off. After Shinji reconsidered photo placement he thought it was better off in the fridge with the Mars bar, so it had some explicit material to look at.

Afterwards Shinji went to bed, finally. Achieving rest.


End file.
